Once Upon A Konoha
by kittystarry
Summary: Naruko becomes a spy in a contest for the prince’s hand. When she falls in love with him, will she give it up and continue the mission, or will Sasuke take her love and the mission takes her? femnaru narusasu fairytale fic


Naruko sighed as she was finally back in her kingdom. Konoha. She hasn't been here since she was five. She was always traveling around with that pervert Jiraiya. She smiled to herself thinking she can finally be a ninja. Jiraiya frowned when they reached their apartment, "Naruko, you're sixteen." Naruko nodded, "I know I'm a little late to become one…but…" Jiraiya's frown deepened, "It seems that our royal family has been murdered by one of their own. We were gone a long time. There was only one survivor. Sasuke Uchiha. I think Orochimaru, his royal advisor, is trying to take the throne from him. We have to stop him at all costs." Naruko took this all in, "How? Kick butt? I'm so a strong ninja." Jiraiya nodded, "That's not it. You see the females are in an uproar because a contest is held for Sasuke's hand. Whether he likes it or not, he'll get married to the winner. But I think my old teammate plans to make sure he won't marry at all." Naruko cocked her head, "Why?" Jiraiya sighed, "Sasuke is a prick. He doesn't like any girl so far. He either marries the winner or lets Orochimaru take over." Naruko gasped, "Sasuke wouldn't!!!"

Jiraiya smiled, "No, unless he was under control. Your mission is to partake in this contest and win enough to stay in the contest. Find out Orochimaru's plan and stop him." Naruko burst out laughing, "Me? In a girly contest for some prick's hand?" Jiraiya sighed, "You're my student. Besides, you don't need to win. I promise when Sasuke takes the throne, you'll be a ninja." Naruko's eye twitched but she sighed, "Fine…" Jiraiya squealed with pleasure. Naruko was soon dragged along for shopping and manner lessons. Naruko groaned as Jiraiya gleefully continued, "I think I get it now!" Jiraiya pouted, "Fine! But your name is Okuran Ikamuzu." Naruko twitched again, "That's just my name spelled backwards!!!" Jiraiya grinned, "Yep. It's so simple, no one but an idiot would figure it out. Not many remember you anyways. They think you are a dead BOY."

Naruko smiled bitterly remembering the reason she left in the first place. A princess treated as a monster. Jiraiya smiled, "Your father would have been proud." Naruko smiled, "If only my kingdom wasn't in Orochimaru's grasp, I could truly go there." Jiraiya poked her heart, "But you're your father's daughter. You can't deny your heart to fight." Naruko smiled, "The qualifying exams start tomorrow, huh?" Jiraiya kissed her head, "Get some sleep." Naruko yawned and dosed off.

Naruko screamed and Jiraiya ran in, "How the hell do girls stand this!?" Jiraiya nearly had a nosebleed. She replaced her male ninja clothes with a standard female civilian look. Her long blonde hair was tied into pigtails. Her bangs were fluffed giving her eyes more outline. Her short mini skirt was black and clung to her well developed hips. Her white cami was tight on her c-cup chest. In fact, a trace of black bra could be seen. On top was an unzipped orange jacket reaching halfway to her stomach. Naruko huffed as she applied makeup, but Jiraiya stopped her, "Don't. Leave your face alone. It will make you look natural." Naruko smiled, "Thank you. For once, I agree." Jiraiya grinned, "But you never looked so damn hot!" Naruko growled and punched him hard sending him crashing into the wall.

The examiners stared at Naruko. Naruko was beginning to become impatient. Finally one spoke, "You are in perfect condition and have no bad family records anywhere. Your looks pass as well. Congrats, Miss Okuran, you can enter the contest." Naruko huffed as she took her papers and stomped out. _Those old farts! They were eyeing me like a piece of meat!_ She suddenly bumped into someone and gasped, "Oh sorry, sir." The man ignored her and kept walking. Naruko was pissed, "Oi, asshole! I said sorry! What is your fucking problem?!" The man looked over his shoulder giving Naruko a cold glare in which Naruko simply flipped a bird and walked off. The man was in slight shock then smirked as he walked on.

Naruko sighed as she walked into the contest room the next day at the castle. While most girls held luggage bags, Naruko only held one backpack. Examiners were curious and wrote notes down. One examiner coughed, "Okay ladies, we will show you to your rooms and then each of you will cook a dish. It doesn't matter which one. Make five portions and we will judge you. The second part will be manners and style to a formal dinner. You don't pass both, you're out." Naruko smiled. _Good thing I can cook. Thank you Aunt Tsunade!_ She unpacked her things which wasn't much and was one of the first girls to arrive in the kitchen. Naruko was awed by the ingredients and resources. The examiner looked at the clock, "Okay, those that are late, are out. Now begin!"

Naruko gracefully moved around the kitchen and the ninja took note of how at home she looked. She hummed as she carefully cut up tomatoes and put them in a pot. She cleaned her hands and stuck a finger in the pot soon. Nodded what was needed, she cleaned her hands again and put in more salt. Finally, she was done and added croutons in each center for decoration. The examiners took note of the cleanliness she used and the need to decorate a dish. While most girls came back and forth with dishes, Naruko simply put two bowls on each hand and one on her head. Ninja paled wondering if she would spill them. Naruko smirked as she delivered them carefully to each person. _Suckers! I have no balance! I have chakra and brains! _Four judges took a sip and nodded. They took notes down and the fifth plate was taken away. Naruko raised a brow but ignored it.

Finally all the fifty girls assembled. The examiner nodded, "Thank for those delicious meals. Now, you all must prepare for tonight. As a surprise for the previous contest, one lucky girl's dish was given to our prince. If the prince approves of the dish, that girl gets bonus points if she messes up a little tonight. As to more surprises, our prince will be joining us tonight so prepare well. Everything you could possibly need is in your room. Good luck ladies." Naruko groaned as she went up to her room. She walked in and fell on the bed. Looking to see there is fours hours left, she shrugged and decided to take a walk. She noticed a large glass door led to a bunch of books.

Naruko picked up a book and skimmed its contents. She smiled when she saw a picture of her father. He was head of the ninja department in Konoha and was most faithful to the kingdom. She sighed gazing at the picture once more. "Aren't you supposed to be preparing for the ball?" Naruko gasped and dropped the book. She picked it up and put it back. Looking up, she found the same man again. Spikey raven hair that fell over his onyx eyes. His pale skin mad muscle yet his figure was lean. In all he was gorgeous. Naruko huffed, "You should worry about your own business teme." Once again the male seemed amused then smirked, "What a dobe. Most girls would kill for four hours to prepare. I mean they want to impress the prince, no?"

Naruko flipped her hair before glaring and leaving, "I'm not most girls. And I don't care who the prince is. I don't need any guy approving of how I look before love. See you around teme." The man scowled at the leaving figure. Then a servant rushed in with his bowl of tomato soup. Sasuke sighed as he grabbed the book the girl was looking at and took a bite of the soup. The servant looked eagerly into Sasuke's eyes, "How is it?" Sasuke nodded, "I like it. Make it more often. I always did prefer things with tomatoes." The servant's lips curved into a smile, "Yes, my prince." Sasuke continued eating the tomato soup and wondered as he ran through the book. _A girl that has no interest in me yet wants my hand in marriage. Interesting, could it be that she is a spy? Or one of the impossibly rare few who's mother made them compete? Why was she even looking at this book? It's about Konoha's history. Maybe she is a spy…_

Naruko huffed as she scrubbed her head clean. _Stupid teme. Who the hell does he think he is? The prince?!_ She came out of the shower and put on a strapless black bra and a black thong. She looked in the large closet only to find ten dresses. One in each color. Naruko took the orange one and put it against her. She frowned at the long sleeves and put it back in. She took out the blue one next and frowned because it was too short. She then took the red one and gasped thinking this is what desperate women wear. She grabbed the black one and sighed. _It's okay but makes me look too much like a ninja…_ She sadly put the dress back and took out the white one, the last color that would match her. She smiled. She put it on and put her half of her hair in a bun. It left the back of her hair down and she smiled. She started putting plastic jewels in her hair and smiled when she liked her simple hair. She put in matching earrings and let Tsunade's necklace hang from her neck. Putting on her flat shoes, she walked downstairs.

Suddenly Iruka gasped, "Wait!" Kakashi rolled his eyes, "All the girls are here. Well but one." Iruka nodded, "I saw her. I think we should wait one more minute." Kakashi squinted his eye at Iruka before Iruka coughed and pointed at the girl behind them. Kakashi turned around and gasped. Naruko smiled, "Am I late?" Iruka shook his head, "Right on time." They opened the doors and Naruko walked down the stairs. Of course, she didn't realize she got her own grand entrance giving everyone a clear look at her. Naruko was wearing a beautiful white dress. It had translucent ruffles around the lower part of her shoulder. Laces crossed tight around her chest making it look like a white corset. The 'corset' past her waist and it turned into a thin white gown with a translucent and ruffled layer over it. The dress was long and her shoes were only seen when she lifted her dress to walk down the stairs. She wore no makeup or heavy accessories. The tips of her hair curled around her neck. She only wore earrings and a necklace. She looked like a natural beauty.

Sakura, a contestant, was meanwhile jabbering away talking to Sasuke who ignored her. Sasuke especially lost train of thought when he saw Okuran come down. Then Sasuke snorted and turned away. Naruko smiled at anyone who greeted her. _It's so long that no one can see the kunai around my thigh. Perfect! _Kiba, a ninja, tried to assist the girl which Naruko simply nodded and giggled. Shikamaru yawned and pulled Kiba's ear after he tried to flirt with her. Naruko sat at the far end of the table when Shino stood behind her. Naruko felt chakra but ignored it. "You sit further up. They arranged the seating." Naruko raised a brow, "Why would I want to sit near that bastard over there?" At this, all the four guys near her just gasped. Chouji stammered, "You don't like that man over there? With the raven hair?"

Naruko nodded, "He's so mean! Not to mention he sounds like a girl on constant PMS." At this, all the four ninja laughed. Shikamaru wiped a tear and asked, "Then why are you in this contest?" Naruko shrugged, "To win Sasuke Uchiha's hand in marriage?" Shino eyed her as if she herself didn't really know. Kiba noticed this and asked, "You sound like you don't want to marry him." Naruko smiled softly, "My…er…uncle is making me. Something about money, I don't know. Either I enter and win, or I get kicked out of doing the job I love most." Shikamaru sighed, "Well that's rare, but I think it's fair to warn you that the jerk over there is-" Sasuke came up and interrupted Shikamaru, "Hello. Shouldn't you be guarding the ladies rather than flirting with them?" Naruko growled, "They weren't flirting, teme." Sasuke smirked, "Dobe. You should thank me."

Naruko put her hand up to Sasuke's face, "Just stay out of my way." Sasuke glared, "Or what, you'll flip the bird at me again?" Naruko smirked back, "Maybe I will." Sasuke glared coldly at the four ninja, "Back to work!" Naruko stood in front of them, "They don't have to go!" Sasuke hissed, "Yes they do!" Naruko stuck her tongue out, "You're a jerk! Stop being so mean to my friends!" Once again the four ninja were shocked. Shikamaru blinked. _Did she just defend us?_ Kiba grinned. _She yelled at Sasuke! Alright!_ Chouji blushed. _Friends?_ Shino nodded. _She would defiantly make a nice change around the castle. _Sasuke blew up, "Friends?!" Naruko yelled back, "Yes! It's something you don't have!"

"Mou. Would you two stop fighting like a married couple?" asked Kakashi. Angry glared turned to Kakashi. He held his hands up in defense, "Sorry but you two yelled so much, everyone was looking at you…" Naruko turned back to find herself inches away from Sasuke's face. She had her chest pressed against him and her legs on tippy toes. An index finger dug into his shoulder to mean business. A faint blush and scowl appeared on the Uchiha boy's face. Naruko herself blushed and stepped back. Sasuke hissed, "Whatever…" He left back to his seat where girls were crying, "Sasuke-sama! Are you okay? Did that bitch hurt you?" Naruko finally got her brain to work. _Sasuke? Isn't that the prince's name?... Oh shit._ Naruko turned away and huffed, "I don't care if he is the prince, he's still a stuck up bastard."

Kiba was highly amused, "Would you like me to find your seat…" Naruko smiled, "Okuran Ikamuzu." Kiba grinned as he left his three equally stunned friends and put Naruko right next to Sasuke after checking the list. Sakura growled, "That's my seat!" Kiba checked the paper, "Nope. Okuran Ikamuzu goes directly on Sasuke's right. You are Sakura Haruno?" Sakura nodded. Kiba grinned, "You sit two down from Okuran-san." Naruko waved her hand, "Call me Oku, please. We're friends. No need to be so formal Kiba-kun." Kiba blushed remembering he had a nametag and nodded, "Okay Oku-chan! Have fun!" Sasuke meanwhile was glaring holes into the leaving ninja.

Dinner finally came and Naruko couldn't strike up and conversation with her neighboring girls other than, "Sasuke-kun is mine! I hate you! You're ugly, no way would Sasuke-kun want you. He loves me and only me." Naruko nudged Sasuke who calmly grunted. Naruko whispered to him, "Neh, all these girls are talking about you loving them. Do you even know their names?" Sasuke replied, "No." With that, Naruko burst out laughing. An examiner shouted, "That is very rude Miss Okuran." Naruko wiped a tear away, "I'm sorry. Teme was just telling me something funny." Several heads turning to the giggling blonde and the glaring prince. The examiner coughed, "Teme? Is that even formal?" Naruko nodded, "Yes, your prince is a stuck up jerk. I said the truth. What can you possibly do about it?" Nothing but mere mumbles came up and notes were jotted down.

Sasuke was utterly humiliated from that. He noticed other girls giving the blonde idiot death glares while Naruko was innocently eating away. Orochimaru who was on his right, watched the blonde girl. _She looks so familiar but from where? Hmm. She is no competition though I still must watch out for her. _Naruko looked up to find a creepy man give her looks. Naruko shuddered and went back to eating. _Who is he…snake like face…evil aura…near Sasuke…_"Oh shit!" _Orochimaru!_ With that, she knocked over the wine glass on Sasuke's lap. Sasuke growled while Naruko gasped then laughed, hard. Sasuke stood up and glared at her. He took his own glass and poured it over Naruko's head. Everyone just watched as the girl scowled, "TEME!" Sasuke growled, "DOBE!" Naruko was so anger because now the wine will take forever to wash out. Naruko smirked as she took the uncut cream pie and, in the blink of an eye, threw it right into Sasuke's face.

The whole room suddenly gasped. Sasuke wiped his eyes and glared. Naruko crossed her arms and smirked, "Finally, a mask on your face. Now I can actually look at you and keep my lunch!" Sasuke smirked as he took a tart and threw it at Naruko. Naruko ducked and it hit another girl. The girl screeched as she grabbed some food and tossed it at another girl. Orochimaru crawled away as Naruko screamed, "FOOD FIGHT!!!" Sasuke couldn't help but glance at the odd girl and give a small chuckle because for the first time in a while, he was having fun. Sasuke was cleaner than most because he was using his ninja skills. He noticed Naruko was perfectly executing hits at people. Before he could continue to think about how she has such skills, a pie flew at him. He cursed when he couldn't dodge. Suddenly, just before the dessert hit him, a hand grabbed him and pulled him down.

Naruko smirked, "Well, it seems I just saved the pompous prince. Where's my reward?" Sasuke hissed but Naruko rolled her eyes, "Look, you go left and I'll go right. It seems that one eyed guy didn't get hit at all." Sasuke just stared at her. _She's so childish! But her plan is one of a brilliant ninja! Maybe she is a…_ Sasuke's gaze fell to wear her now purplish dress top was soggy and low leaving a black bra somewhat visible. Naruko grinned, "Ready?" Sasuke faintly nodded as Naruko ran over to grab three pies. Sasuke took one and Naruko ran to hit Kakashi. Kakashi noticed Naruko aiming a pie at him. He got ready to dodge. The pie missed and Naruko looked angry. The next time, Kakashi barely missed. He twisted only to find Sasuke behind him to slam a pie in his face. Naruko ran over and linked arms with Sasuke. She stuck her tongue out, "Hehe! Now you're dirty too!" Kakashi couldn't help but think how these two formulated a brilliant plan and executed it perfectly.

Sasuke sensed something fly at Naruko so he pushed her. Naruko lost balance and grabbed onto the closest thing, Sasuke's dress shirt. Sasuke was leaning towards Naruko but she pulled him down with her. The position they landed in was more then awkward. Naruko's knee was up which was between Sasuke's parted legs. Naruko was held up by her elbows and Sasuke was held up by his hands which were between Naruko's forearms and chest. While Sasuke's head was low, Naruko's was high giving her breasts a lift to be closer to Sasuke's face. What was more was Sasuke's shirt was loose while Naruko's dress slide up her legs and her bra was showing halfway. Sasuke felt warmth crawl up his cheeks as he gazed at Naruko's body and position under him. He looked into Naruko's eyes which only held more warmth. She wasn't angry but more peaceful. A faint blush drew across her whiskered face. Sasuke couldn't help but smirk. _She looks like a total mess, yet so blissful…_

A whistle was blown from a pie-covered Iruka, "ENOUGH!!!" The food did stop and there was silence, but not from Iruka's outburst. In the center of the ballroom was none other than the prince draped over a girl. Naruko smirked evilly, "Well, well, teme. I knew you were a bastard but I didn't know you molested girls." Before he could retort, pain shot up from his lower region. He bit his lip and rolled off Naruko in pain. Naruko stood up huffing from embarrassment. She pushed her bangs away and wagged a finger at Sasuke who held his groin in pain. Naruko screamed, "Next time you try that, I'll make sure you're the last Uchiha!" She stomped away with her nose in the air. One brave examiner tried to stop her but only got his toe stabbed by her foot. Kakashi smiled at the scowling Uchiha, "Well it seems our dear Sasuke-kun knows nothing about women." After that comment, flocks of girls flew over to see if he was okay.

Naruko hissed as she washed her hair. She scrubbed hard to get the cream off and wine. Finally after feeling the silkiness again, she stepped out and put on a robe. She stepped out only to find a timid servant. She gasped, "I'm so sorry Miss Okuran! I was just taking your laundry to clean." Naruko smiled, "No problem at all. I feel awful about the dress. Can I help?" The servant shook her head, "No thank you my princess. It is my honor." Naruko giggled, "I'm no princess." The servant smiled, "You sure look like one." Naruko huffed and grabbed the laundry, "I'm helping." The servant looked pale but Naruko smiled, "Come on! I have nothing better to do!" The servant gave up and let her help. Naruko whistled as she helped carry baskets of laundry to wash. The servant watched as the girl was walking down the halls with pride even though she wore a towel on her head, a robe and slippers.

Meanwhile Kakashi and Iruka were taking with some other ninja. Anko grinned, "I like that girl, Okuran." Ibiki nodded, "Yes, but she did lose the whole formal competition. We have to eliminate her." Kakashi smiled, "If I remember correctly, she spilled the wine by accident, it was the prince who started it." Iruka grinned, "She was very nice to the guests and some ninja. Besides, the prince loved her dish, the bonus points?" Ibiki smiled and chuckled, "I suppose she did pass. Barely." No one said it but they were all happy she passed. At that moment, Naruko past the group with a timid servant behind begging her to stop helping. Naruko ignored her and sung happily, "Nope. I'm helping you with your chores…." They continued to walk on. The group gapped. Iruka watched the bare spot, "Was that…" Anko laughed, "A guest helping with chores?" Ibiki nodded, "Perhaps she is something the kingdom needs around." Kakashi giggled. _But what worries me is that she hit me. With a pie, but still…_

Soon rumors spread from that servant to her friends. Those friends spread it around the kingdom. Orochimaru was calmly taking his first sip of morning tea when he spit it out. He looked at the picture in Konoha's Daily and growled. He shouted, "SASUKE!!!" Sasuke came in angry because he hates being woken up early. Orochimaru looked red, "What the hell is this?" Sasuke took a closer look and let out a small gasp. It was a picture of Naruko and him. They looked horrible and their position was rather sexual. What truly caught Sasuke's eye were their smiles which he missed last night. Naruko had on a soft smile that he hasn't seen before. What shocked him was that he wore a genuine smile on his own face. Then he realized why Orochimaru was mad. The title of the front paper was **MYSTERY GIRL CAPTURED PRINCE'S COLD HEART?** Sasuke looked up to see a furious Orochimaru. Sasuke scoffed, "It was an accident. I wasn't smiling at all. Besides that, she pulled me down. Tell the papers that." Orochimaru glared at the boy then glared at the photo of the girl. _Okuran Ikamuzu? She is defiantly a threat._

Naruko yawned as Ayame, that servant from last night, woke her up. Ayame smiled, "I'm sorry princess but the next competition will start in an hour." Naruko smiled as she got up, "You're my friend, Ayame-chan. Call me Oku-chan!" Ayame smiled, "Hai. Thank you for helping me last night. It was much easier." Naruko finished changing in five minutes, "Nonsense. I started the food fight. I got all the clothes ruined so I should help." Ayame giggled as Naruko finished brushing her hair and went downstairs. All the remaining contestants were there. Turns out that the contest now held thirty girls. Naruko noticed the ninja looked oddly at her while the girls glared at her. She shook it off and took her place to listen to the announcements. The ninja coughed, "Congratulations girls. You all passed to this point. After today only fifteen of you will remain. Now our prince has gone on an important mission today so the tasks today are very simple. You will help our minimal workers today by babysitting one child each. After six, the mothers will come to collect the children. It can vary ages so be prepared. At eight, report to the ballroom in comfortable clothes because you will be dancing."

Naruko was relieved that Sasuke was gone but nervous because she was never good at dancing. She walked into the gardens where children were picked out. She saw a very lone boy about the age of five and no one came across him. Naruko smiled as she approached the boy. She bent down and softly said, "Hi! What's your name?" The boy shyly said, "Kail." Naruko smiled and grabbed his hand, "We're going to have so much fun today Kail-kun!" The boy blushed as Naruko took him to the library past other kids who glared. Naruko ignored them and they went into the empty library. Naruko turned around and gave a sunny smile, "So, what would you like to read?" The boy looked down, "I can't read…" Naruko looked sad at him. _He seems like the blacksheep…just like me…_ Naruko smiled as she took out a children's book of a prince and princess. She grabbed the shy boy's hand and took him to a leather couch and she put him in her lap.

She opened up the book and smiled at the confused child, "You read. I'll help you if you're stuck. Okay? Then we can bake some cookies to eat. You can then take the rest home." The boy looked into Naruko's bright blue eyes and smiled, "That would be nice Hime-san." Naruko blushed, "Neh, I'm no princess." The boy smiled as he tried to read. Naruko gently helped the boy and give him 'secret' tips. Soon they got through the story and the boy caught on. In the last few pages, Naruko didn't read at all, "…and they lived happily ever after." Naruko grinned from ear to ear, "Good job! This calls for my famous sugar cookies!" The boy was shocked that he finally knew how to read. Naruko grabbed the boy and held him in a tight hug as she walked into the kitchen with him.

They were making the cookies when Kail shyly asked, "Are Prince-san and you going to live happily ever after like in the story?" Naruko was startled by the question. She knew she couldn't upset the boy so she smiled, "I'm sure, Kail-kun." The boy grinned and took a bite of the cookie. There were sparkles in his eyes, "Wow! These cookies are good! I wish okaa-san made things like these." Naruko raised a brow, "Oh?" the boy sniffled, "She's always on missions and my nee-san doesn't pay attention to me." Naruko felt sad for the boy and then grinned, "I know how to make sure no one bugs you!" The boy smiled. Naruko grinned and pointed to her smile, "Keep up a smile and tell yourself it's going to be alright. Then no one can bring your day down!" Kail grinned, "Thanks. I wish I could stay with you forever…" Naruko kissed his cheek and the boy blushed, "I'll stay in your heart forever. Just like you'll always be in mine." Kail blushed and took the batch of cookies as six has finally arrived.

Kail ran to his mother smiling which surprised her. Kail giggled, "Kaa-san! I had the best day with Hime-san. She even taught me how to read!" Naruko approached the mother and waved, "Hi!" The mother gasped, "Oh! Okuran-san! I'm so sorry if my son gave you any trouble!" Naruko raised a brow, "Kail-kun was fun! He should come around more often, but how did you know my name?" The mother blushed and whispered something to her son which in turn the son giggled as the two waved before they left. Naruko shrugged before she went back inside to change for the dancing. Kail was swinging his mother's hand while Kakashi approached them. Kakashi bent down to Kail, "Did you have fun today?" Kail grinned and held up a cookie which Kakashi took. The mother shrugged, "He used to be so shy and he couldn't read. Indeed Okuran-san is an interesting person. My son looks never better. I hope our prince marries her." Kakashi smiled as he gulped the delicious cookie down, "Yes, me too." Kail giggled, "Hime-san says she'll have a happy ending with Prince-san just like in the book." Kakashi's visible eye widened then he smiled as he left.

Kakashi poofed in next to Iruka. Anko grinned, "Well?" Kakashi smiled, "That boy is unrecognizable." Ninja paled but Kakashi smiled under his mask, "That shy illiterate boy came out happy and smart jumping for joy that the princess will live happily ever after with the prince." Iruka blinked, "What?" Kakashi giggled, "It seems that Oku-chan has a way with kids." The ninja smiled as they wrote it down. Iruka looked at the girl listening to directions. _Heh. Naruto used to be the same way._ Kakashi eyed Naruko. _I need to confirm my suspicion. If she can't dance well, I can cover her and refer to ninja methods. If she is a ninja, who is her target?_ Kakashi walked up to Naruko and held out a hand, "May I have this dance?" Naruko smiled, "Um, sure."

Kakashi noted how nervous she looked when she was dancing. Kakashi even ignored the pain when she stepped on his feet. Kakashi smiled, "You know what I think of when I dance?" Naruko looked up at him. Kakashi continued, "I think of fluency just like how I charge at an enemy in battle." Naruko looked at her feet and soon she was dancing gracefully along with Kakashi. The examiners looked impressed while Kakashi smirked under his mask._ She's a ninja. Bingo._ The dance ended and the girls were dismissed. Naruko sighed in relief and went out to the gardens. She heard barking and turned around to find Kiba and a large dog. Naruko waved. Kiba grinned, "You're out here a lot." Naruko smiled as she gazed at the moon, "I like it here. It's nice." Kiba smiled and the dog barked. Kiba chuckled, "Sorry, this is my dog-nin, Akamaru." Naruko giggled as she petted the playful dog.

Naruko smiled, "Why isn't he ever in the castle?" Kiba groaned, "Stupid prince won't allow animals in." Naruko frowned, "What a jerk. I'll make sure to talk to the winner and she'll force teme to let animals in." Kiba smiled, "What makes you think that you won't win?" Naruko had a faint blush on then scoffed, "Like I would marry that jerk." Kiba looked confused, "Then why would you enter?" Naruko bit her lip, "Look you're my friend, right?" Kiba nodded. Naruko sighed, "Then you'll have to believe me when I say I mean no harm. I'm just observing…" Kiba smiled, "Your secret is safe with me. I believe you mean no harm." Naruko smiled and hugged Kiba before she ran off to her room. Kiba blushed and Akamaru barked. Kiba scowled, "Stupid Sasuke, always gets the good girls."

Naruko rushed in her room only to find Jiraiya reading today's paper on her bed. Jiraiya smirked, "So…Okuran. Did you check today's paper?" Naruko sighed, "No. The contest is getting harder by the day." Jiraiya chuckled and showed her the picture. Naruko gasped as she read the article. A blush crept up to her cheeks which Jiraiya noticed. Then Naruko threw the paper down and scowled, "Stupid Orochimaru! It's his fault!" Jiraiya raised a brow and Naruko explained the story. Jiraiya glared, "You hit Kakashi?" Naruko nodded. Jiraiya whacked her head and hissed, "You baka! Only a ninja could manage to hit him! He knows!" Naruko's eyes filled with worry, "But he hasn't done or said anything!" Jiraiya sighed, "Just be more careful. Any news on Orochimaru?" Naruko nodded, "Orochimaru has captured lands as we know. He plans to take over Konoha when Suna signs the treaty. That way Orochimaru can strike them when they're weak. I'm not sure where he stands with Sasuke and this contest." Jiraiya nodded, "We might have to kill him in the final rounds of the contest. We're building up an army against him so be ready to kill." Naruko sighed as Jiraiya went out the window. Naruko turned off the lights.

Morning came and fifteen females were waiting for announcements. Kakashi came up and smiled, "This may shock you all but we are holding a fitness challenge." Most of the girls groaned while Naruko shrugged. Kakashi's eye held a sparkle as he continued, "After today only five will remain. Futher details will be given to the winners." Naruko smirked. _I'm as fit as any ninja can be. Bring it on!!!_ The girls went outside. Iruka gathered them, "It's simple. You will go through this obstacle course and the first five are the winners." The girls looked around as they assembled. Iruka blew the whistle and Naruko dashed off the fastest. She quickly ran the one mile and already started climbing the wooden wall. By the time most girls got to the wall, Naruko was already jumping in the cold lake with her clothes and swimming to the other end. Most ninja had their eyes bulging. Naruko got out and started running again. She went through ropes, mud, and trees.

Under all of twenty minutes, Naruko came to the finish line and shouted, "Wow! What a great work out! So did I make it?" Anko was stunned, "…Yes…in seventeen minutes and forty-nine seconds." Naruko grinned, "What place did I get?" Iruka gasped, "First, of course! I would expect it to take you an hour!" Naruko sheepishly rubbed her neck which made Iruka's eye widen slightly. Kakashi smiled, "Good job. It took me fifteen minutes and thirty-seven seconds. However, our younger ranks tend to get in the thirty to forty minute range." Naruko paled but shook it off, "I like to keep in great shape." Ninja just turned to watch the other girls scream about swimming. Naruko poked Kakashi, "Neh, since I'm done, can I try again?" Ibiki was drinking water when he spit it out. Kakashi nodded, "Sure. Be my guest." Naruko grinned and ran off again. Anko grinned, "What did I tell you? I like that girl." Iruka still watched the leaving form. _Why does she act so much like Naruto? I remember the poor guy. I never found out what happened to him. I don't think he died… could it be?_

Sakura and Ino were pushing each other as they crawled through the thick forest when a sudden blur of blonde came rushing by. Sakura blinked, "Wasn't she ahead of us?" Ino groaned, "NOW she is!!! Move it! I'll win!" Kakashi looked to find two females waiting and Naruko coming into view again. Naruko rolled her eyes, "Should I have one more go?" Kakashi coughed, "How much energy do you have!?" Naruko smiled, "Lots! Well since there are only two girls here, I'll go one more time and hope there will be two more by the time I get here." Once again Sakura and Ino were almost at the finish line. They saw Naruko behind them and they sped off. Naruko giggled as she skipped the rest of the way there, letting many girls pass her. Kakashi smiled, "Well it looks like we found our winners." Sakura laughed, "Haha! You don't win, you dumb blonde!" Naruko smirked but Kakashi spoke first, "Actually Oku-chan was the first one here. She ran the course three times." The girls gapped at the blonde who just shrugged. She even seemed fine while others were exhausted. Naruko grinned, "I should go take a shower! The mud is all over my clothes!" With that, Naruko skipped away leaving stunned people.

After Naruko was clean again, she decided to find out more information. Talking to servants and ninja won't help much. She was walking down the corridors went a hand shot out and grabbed her. Naruko gasped as a hand covered her mouth. Naruko got pissed and twisted her body in such a way to gut the mystery person. Sasuke fell down in pain. Naruko gasped, "Geez, teme. You scared me!" Sasuke looked up to find a hand which he grabbed. Naruko pulled him up and Sasuke continued to hold her hand and drag her in a room. Naruko pulled away and crossed her arms, "Well?" Sasuke grunted as he went to sit down. Naruko looked around the room. It had a fireplace and a glass table a little further up from it. There was a couch and a large tv in one corner. There were two doors. One leading to a closet most likely and the other to the bathroom. In the far middle of the obscurely large room was a huge bed with silk sheets. The theme was blue with Uchiha crests all over. Naruko whistled, "Nice room." Sasuke nodded, "I assume you saw the paper?" Naruko noticed a hint of pink on the Uchiha's face and Naruko scoffed, "Well sorry to embarrass your royal anus!" Sasuke glared while Naruko walked around the room.

Finally, Sasuke spoke, "I know you're a spy." Naruko was holding a picture of some Uchihas when she dropped it and it shattered. Naruko stuttered, "O-oh, s-sorry." Sasuke glared, "Are you here to kill me?" Naruko turned around, "Why would I do that?" She started to clean up the broken glass when Sasuke came up and lifted her chin, "Why are you here?" Naruko smacked his hand away, "I can't tell you." Sasuke growled and took a kunai out. Naruko narrowed her eyes. Sasuke rushed in and stabbed the wall barely missing her neck. He looked directly into her cold ocean blue eyes. They were filled with pain and suffering. Naruko spoke coldly, "I assure you that you are safe. Don't worry about me. Worry about your kingdom. There are four girls left as of now. One will be your bride." Naruko turned around to leave, but before she did, she said, "You can rest. I won't be the winner, but I will keep the winner safe." With that, she left leaving a raging Uchiha.

Orochimaru grinned as he watched the leaving figure from Sasuke's room. He then disappeared with the shadows. Naruko huffed furiously as she came to meet the other four winners. There was Sakura, Ino, Tenten and Hinata. Naruko smiled at them as she stood beside them. Tenten and Hinata smiled back while Ino and Sakura were giving glares. Kakashi clapped his hands, "Congrats once again girls. You five made it to the end. In two days, there will be a grand ball where royals and nobles will come. Even those from other kingdoms. They will vote on the winner who will be announced at the stroke of midnight." Only Sakura and Ino squealed while the others didn't seem to care. Kakashi smiled, "You are free to do whatever as we prepare." Naruko smirked. _I guess I should gather more information._

For two days, Naruko stalked people. She even managed to find Orochimaru and spy on him a few minutes before he noticed. Jiraiya came in and Naruko smiled, "I've figured it out. Ero-sannin, you so owe me! I had to stalk teme when he was in the shower just to see if he had seals." Jiraiya noticed a pink face and grinned, "Oh? Peeping are we? My, you've become quiet the pervert." Naruko turned red, "I hate you. But yes, it was worth it." Jiraiya grinned, "He was hot?" Naruko turned even redder but scowled, "Damn pervert! I meant Orochimaru put a seal on him!" Jiraiya got serious. Naruko continued, "It was black and had three commas on his neck base. I studied seals but it looks complex. It's as if it gives Sasuke power but he is controlled when he uses the power." Jiraiya took note, "Anything else?" Naruko nodded, "He plans to kill the winner and Sasuke somehow. I'm sure his own spies will be hidden at the ball. Royals and nobles will be killed. The treaty gets signed that day, no? My guess is that Orochimaru plans to strike a big blow and win the land he was controlling." Jiraiya smiled, "Good job. At the ball, watch out for friends and foes. Then, make sure you win." With that he left.

Naruko was stunned. _Make sure you win._ Naruko paced around the room. Then she finally realized why she had to win. _The winner gets a tiara! The tiara, of course! I have to make sure I don't wear it. But how do I win and avoid someone's death?_ Naruko paced around the room and gave up. _I'll just make sure to keep the tiara away from anyone's head. That way, if I don't win, no one will die either. Yeah, I hope._ Naruko sighed as she fell back on the bed. There was a knock on the door, "Come in." It was Ayame, "Hello Oku-chan! I have a surprise for you!" Naruko sat up and saw what Ayame flashed in front of her. Ayame grinned, "It's from all of us here. Servants and ninja alike. To show we appreciate what you've done." Naruko stared at the dress. It was beautiful. It matched the color of her eyes and it shimmered in the light. It had a one inch strap and went down to the ankles. It was v-cut and thin around the waist up. The dress had an opening on one side so a leg showed. It gave just enough room to move around in.

Naruko blushed, "I can't accept that." Ayame pushed it in her face, "You must! I even got matching shoes and earrings. I _want_ to do your hair for tomorrow." Naruko gasped at the earrings, "They're real sapphire!" Ayame nodded, "Please accept this one gift." Naruko sighed and smiled, "Okay." What Naruko really wondered was why this beautiful dress was also a good combat uniform. Even the shoes were pretty, but noticeably ninja shoes if you look closely. Naruko shrugged it off as luck and listened to Ayame as she talked the night away with ideas for the ball.

The day finally came. The servants were crazy and rushing around with decorations, food, and lists. Naruko avoided them as much as possible. She also noticed ninja having whispers among themselves and avoiding others. Naruko wondered if they knew a battle will occur today in the grand ballroom. She went about her day with breakfast and then read at the library skipping lunch. She sighed as she traced the features on her father's picture. Naruko closed her eyes wondering why the Kyuubi was ever sealed in her. Was Konoha really worth it? She then thought back to her mother and wondered if she ever wanted to be a princess. _Was I meant to rule a kingdom?_ Shaking her head, she went up to her room to get ready. She put on a black cami and short black shorts. She slipped into her dress and hid a strapped tri-pronged kunai on her hidden leg. She put on the shoes and let Ayame do her hair as she came out of the bathroom.

Naruko came down to the ball and found many people already there. She soon spotted a familiar red head in the crowd. Gaara was discussing political topics with Konoha's prince when a blonde girl latched onto him and grinned, "Gaara!" This of course utterly shocked everyone. Naruko quickly said, "Don't you remember me, Okuran?" Gaara got the hint and simply said, "So… Okuran, what brings you to these parts?" Naruko grinned still hugging Gaara. People were watching on in shock. Temari, Gaara's sister, coughed, "Gaara, who is she?" Gaara closed his eyes and sighed, "She is Okuran." Temari's eye twitched. Sasuke sent out shots of killer intent which clearly confused some people.

Naruko squeezed Gaara tighter and grinned, "Gaara and I go way back." Gaara nodded, "She is the reason Suna has an alliance with Konoha." This time, more people were shocked. Sasuke hissed, "I thought you signed the treaty because you needed help." Gaara shrugged, "Okuran said Konoha is worth getting help from. If she said to attack you then Suna would." Leaf nin blinked. Gaara actually gave a small smile, "She saved me and is my friend." Sand nin were blinking from utter shock. I mean, Prince Gaara, smile AND consider someone a friend? Naruko shrugged then smiled at Gaara, "I'm here to win Sasuke-teme's hand in marriage!" Gaara let out a small growl, "Out of all the guys in the world, you chose a stuck up prick?" Naruko sighed, "I'm hoping I don't win." Gaara's eyes softened while Sasuke was glaring hard at the red head.

Sakura came into view smiling, "Hi, Sasuke-kun. Hello bitch." Naruko stuck her tongue out, "Neh, you're just mad because I ran the course in the least amount of time." Sakura huffed and linked arms with Sasuke who growled low. Naruko smiled at Gaara and then at Sakura, "Gaara meet Sakura. Sakura, Gaara. Later!" And with that, Naruko ran off. She found Ino talking with Hinata. Naruko waved, "Hey guys." Ino glared and walked away. Hinata eeped, "H-hello O-okuran-san." Naruko smiled, "So what did Ino want?" Hinata sighed, "T-to s-stay a-away f-from S-sasuke-sama." Naruko snorted, "Ignore her. She's just jealous." Hinata smiled, "It's o-okay. I'm a p-princess but my f-father forced me to m-marry the p-prince." Naruko was about to comfort her when Kiba and Shikamaru came towards them. Naruko smiled, "Hey, can you guys do me a favor?" They nodded. Naruko smiled, "Shikamaru-kun, can you find the contestant Ino and keep her from scaring people? Kiba-kun,. Can you comfort Hinata while I go… do something?" Kiba smiled, "Sure!" Shikamaru sighed as he walked away, "Troublesome."

Naruko walked around and watched the crowd. She found Prince Neji talking with Tenten. Naruko sighed in relief. _All the contestants are safe. Now I should find some of Jiraiya's ninja…_ Someone tapped her on the shoulder and she turned around. A smiling boy who looked like a girl said, "Hi, I'm Haku!" Naruko smiled back nervously, "Hi, I'm Okuran." The boy nodded, "I don't like snakes." Instantly Naruko knew Haku was on her side. Haku continued, "There are many people here who don't like snakes. They all are hiding that fear. Don't worry, they'll tell you soon enough. You're not alone." Naruko smiled, "Thank you." Haku nodded and went about. Naruko was walking around and watched Orochimaru who seemed to be smiling right back at her. Naruko glared but Orochimaru simply chuckled. Naruko huffed and turned around. _What does he know?! He can't possibly know of the attack? Can he!?_ Naruko was about to approach Orochimaru when Orochimaru spoke on stage, "Hello. Can I have everyone's attention?"

Everyone looked up at Konoha's royal advisor. Orochimaru grinned, "It is my pleasure to announce the voting results are in. I would like all our five contestants up here, please." Naruko breathed as the moment drew near. She took her steps up the stage. Sasuke went to sit at the throne behind the girls. Orochimaru held the tiara on a pillow and continued, "I present our newest Konoha princess…" Naruko held her breath and her right hand inched towards her hidden kunai. She watched the four girls carefully. Sasuke just watched all the girls. _I can't believe I'm stuck with one of them. Well, Okuran said she won't win…Yet, I wouldn't want any of the other four girls. Yes, Okuran I can bare._ Orochimaru grinned as he walked next to Naruko, "Okuran Ikamuzu!" Naruko blinked as the crowd irrupted into cheers. For a moment, she lowered her guard and that's when Orochimaru put the tiara on her. At the last second, Naruko's foot flew up and knocked the tiara in the air. The tiara suddenly blew up and more gasps were heard as Naruko growled and held a tri-pronged kunai in her hand.

Orochimaru laughed hard, "Well done, Naru-chan. Avoiding death yet again?" Naruko growled, "You die today, snake-scum." Orochimaru wagged a finger and turned to the crowd, "May I present our spy. Princess Naruko Kazama of the Dawn Kingdom. Once known as Naruko or Naruto Uzumaki, vessel of the Kyuubi!" There were more gasps in the crowd as Naruko growled, "You have no right! You stole my family, my kingdom, my job and my chance at a normal life!" Orochimaru laughed, "Your father was a fool thinking he could get away with gaining the crown!" Sasuke marched up and hissed, "Orochimaru, what is the meaning of this?!" Orochimaru laughed, "I'm finishing what I started those many years ago!" Naruko growled, "I'll kill you." Orochimaru snapped his fingers and ninja assembled to fight. More ninja suddenly appeared and Orochimaru was enraged, "You fools dare to fight me!?" Naruko shouted, "Get the girls out and other civilians!" Ninja grabbed the shouting girls and other frightened civilians.

Naruko got in a stance as she smirked, "Time to end an old feud." Orochimaru, "Now, now. You don't know me to play far, now do you?" Naruko hissed as Orochimaru made seals and Sasuke growled, "I can't move!" Orochimaru grabbed Sasuke's throat and held him in the air. The ninja stopped fighting seeing Naruko holding a kunai to Orochimaru's neck while Orochimaru grasping Sasuke's throat. Naruko hissed, "Drop him." Orochimaru chuckled, "No, my dear. I care nothing if the Uchiha boy dies. However, can you let Sasuke-kun die?" Naruko looked from Orochimaru to Sasuke. Her eyes softened when she met with his. She bit her lip and looked down as the grip on her kunai loosened and her arm lowered. Orochimaru cackled, "I knew you were in love. Stupid girl. Emotions are foolish. Then again, you were a fool, just like your father." Naruko sobbed as her gaze never left the floor. Orochimaru's hand went from Sasuke's neck to hers.

Sasuke fell down on his knees gasping for air. _What did she just do? Oku- Naruko. She loves me? But I thought she hated me._ Words echoed through his head. _You are safe. Don't worry about me. That dobe! She just lost her chance of revenge… for me? Idiot! I won't let her die because of me!_ Sasuke looked up to find Orochimaru grinning and gazing at the fight below before poofing away with Naruko. Sasuke dashed in but it was too late. His sharingan swirled. _I will find her._

Kakashi was defending himself from random flying kunai and he neared the prince, "Where's the princess?!" Sasuke growled, "I'll kill Orochimaru." Kakashi had a bit of panic spread over his face. A kunai aimed for him and he didn't notice until Jiraiya came to deflect it. Kakashi gasped, "Jiraiya-sama! Where have you been all these years?" Jiraiya groaned, "Raised a blonde brat and constantly getting hit by those two women." Kakashi smiled but Sasuke hissed, "Orochimaru. Where is he?" Jiraiya gasped, "He took Naruko?" The killer intent from Sasuke rised and Jiraiya shuddered, "She spoiled his plans to take over Konoha. We have to find her! Before he does something horrible to her!"

Sasuke came up and grabbed the taller man, "Where the hell is he!?" Jiraiya winced, "I'm not sure. Somewhere in the castle, maybe?" Sasuke dropped him and ran off. He ran as fast as he could. He checked every single room and then it struck him. _The odd statue on Orochimaru's mantel!_ He ran into the room with his sharingan flaring. He moved the statue and suddenly, the bookcase moved over to show a hidden staircase. Sasuke grabbed his katana and walked up the stairs. Meanwhile Orochimaru laughed hard in front of the tied up Naruko. Orochimaru grinned showing his snake-like face better, "So you thought you could ruin my plans and get away with it, huh? Don't worry Naru-chan. I'll make sure your punishment won't hurt too much."

Naruko spat in his face, "Like hell you'll touch me!" Naruko was currently chained up against the wall. Her hands hung high up above her head and her ankles were chained far apart and against the wall. Her dress was torn and her hair was a mess. Orochimaru cackled, "I wasn't going to rape you. But if you insist…" Orochimaru grabbed a kunai and put it to her chest. Slowly, he went down with it as fear waved over her face. Orochimaru liked that look and continued. Naruko screamed, "Get away from me!" She couldn't move and Orochimaru just loved her struggle. Her weakness. He tossed away the rags that was once her dress. Then he frowned, "You are wearing more clothes under your dress." Naruko smirked, "Suits you right, you pedophile." Ororchimaru growled and smacked her face. Naruko winced and Orochimaru started to rip off her shirt. Naruko closed her eyes and looked away.

Orochimaru chuckled as he tossed the ruined shirt away. Before he started working on her shorts, he whispered, "You look really sexy in that black bra. I can't wait to take it off." He flicked his tongue at her ear and Naruko cowered. Naruko struggled as she could, but she was chained down good with her legs far apart. Orochimaru tore off her pants and eyed her thin thong. Orochimaru laughed, "My, my Naruko. Do you now regret ruining my plans?" Naruko hissed, "Never. I'm glad you're done! Finished!" A sparkle lit in Orochimaru's eye as he put his knee to her groin, "I like your suffering." He grabbed one breast and stuck his thumb in her bra while the other grabbed her neck and was just about to kiss her and start her struggling pain when Sasuke slammed the door open.

Sasuke's red eyes spun fast remembering the screams Naruko let out. He ran up to find Orochimaru trying to rape her. Anger built up inside him and he spoke in an acid tone, "Step away from her." Orochimaru chuckled as his kunai was on her collarbone. Naruko let a cry out, "Sasuke!" Sasuke glanced at her then at Orochimaru, "I'll kill you." Orochimaru laughed as the kunai got under one strap and was cut. A growl came from Sasuke. Orochimaru grinned, "Oh? Did I upset you?" He went over to the other strap of her bra and put his kunai under it. Sasuke took a step forward and the kunai cut the strap. Naruko felt fear wash over her again. She could see her bra slipping but it still stayed on. Orochimaru grinned and lowered his kunai to one side of her thong. Sasuke growled, "Don't you dare…" Orochimaru cocked his head, "Dare? Why sure!" And the thong slide down. Sasuke growled, "Fight me." Orochimaru nodded, "After I rape the princess and kill her slowly."

Naruko's eye twitched, "Do something you teme! Or are you going to stand there as he rapes me!" Orochimaru hissed and punched her face as he cut the other side of her thong. Naruko hissed from the pain and the thong slid down showing her womanhood halfway. More fear swept her but Sasuke hissed. He shot out to attack Orochimaru but Orochimaru dodged. The katana landed close to Naruko's neck. Naruko shouted, "Who's side are you on!?" Sasuke growled, "Shut up and let me do this." Orochimaru frowned seeing how far he was away from Naruko now and chuckled, "I'll still get her and then you." Sasuke's sharingan flared and Orochimaru dared to look.

Orochimaru suddenly cursed at his mistake when he was being dragged into something. He shouted, "What is this!?" Sasuke smirked, "My brother had to kill his best friend to gain this power. But me, you harmed something precious of mine. You angered me to a level I didn't think was possible. One higher than the hatred for my brother. With this power, I'll protect her. As for you, you're going to die ripped apart in the new dimension." Orochimaru screamed as he was sucked into a vortex, never to be seen or heard from again. Sasuke gave Naruko a small smile as he suddenly passed out from chakra depletion. Naruko's eye twitched yet again. _Perfect time to pass out. Defeat the bad guy and take a nap. Completely forget about the chained up near naked girl on the wall. TEME!_ Naruko hissed, "This is no time to take a nap! Teme!"

Naruko pouted wondering what she can do. She sighed and put her head down in defeated. A blush crept on to her cheeks when her bra slid down lower. She turned red when she noticed her thong was barely covering her. She let out a loud scream, "Wake up you asshole!" Sasuke moaned, "Ugh. It hurts." He looked up to find a blushing Naruko. She was pouting like mad and growling. Sasuke looked down to find her chained up against the wall with her bra nearly off and her thong not doing a good job. His face felt hot and Naruko hissed, "Are you going to unchain me?!" Sasuke tried to stand up but fell, "Does it look like I can?"

Naruko was blushing even more because she knew the thong will fall off completely soon. Her bra doing only a bit better. Naruko stuttered, "C-can y-you j-just p-please h-hurry?" Sasuke blushed and tried again. He crawled on his knees and hands and picked the lock on her ankle. Naruko sighed in relief as on leg became free. She moved it and that was her mistake. Her thong completely fell off. Naruko eeped and used her one leg to cover herself. Sasuke chuckled and restrained himself from not looking. He crawled over to her other leg and unlocked it. The leg flew over to cover herself. Sasuke tried to stand up and reach her arms but he fell down on top of her and slid off her with her bra. Naruko screamed and kicked him away.

Sasuke flew back and grunted in pain. Naruko shouted, "Untie me you pervert!" Sasuke sighed as the sun was rising. He tried again and pressed himself against the wall for support. Once one hand was down, Naruko used her free hand to cover her chest. Sasuke finally got the last hand and fell on top of her in exhaustion. Naruko was extremely red from being naked and having Sasuke right on top of her. She pushed him off and panicked to find something to cover herself. She smirked seeing Sasuke's jacket and taking it off of him. She put it on and sighed in relief once again as the large and long jacket covered her body. She tugged at the ends and huffed. _Good enough…_

She looked at the lump that was Sasuke and grumbled. She henged a clone with pants on and smacked her head. She henged pants on herself as her clone took Sasuke and they left the place. Walking a few rooms down, she got to Sasuke's and took his shoes off before placing him in bed. The clone dispersed and Naruko smiled. _He looks so peaceful and happy._ A frown fell on her face as she left the area and flashed down to the ballroom. The smell of blood filled up her nose. Naruko held her nose as Kakashi approached, "What the hell happened?" Kakashi scratched his head then asked, "Is that Sasuke's jacket?" Naruko blushed then sighed, "Neh, where's ero-sannin?" Jiraiya approached all worn out.

Jiraiya then groaned, "Don't call me that brat." He eyed her outfit and clearly her non existent pants, "What happened to you? Lost your innocence?" Naruko blushed and socked Jiraiya in the face. Jiraiya grumbled as he stood up and then grinned, "We won. The Sound ninja have backed down and everyone is fine. What happened to Orochimaru?" Naruko huffed, "After damn teme was damn satisfied I had little to nothing on my bare skin, he went and sucked the snake into another dimension using his newly acquired mangekyou sharingan."

Jiraiya nodded, "Fantastic job, Naru-chan. Now as I promised…" Naruko shook her head, "I actually have a public favor to ask from the prince for everyone to hear, if no one minds." Jiraiya gave a perverted grin while Kakashi smiled, "Of course." Naruko nodded and went back to her room. Ten minutes after she left, a panicked prince ran down, "Where's Naruko!?" Kakashi eyed the ragged prince and his bloodshot eyes, "She's fine. She's sleeping in her room. You should get some sleep too. You look awful." Sasuke hissed but went back up to check her room. Seeing the girl sleeping peacefully, Sasuke smiled and walked off to sleep himself.

As Naruko asked, every ally and friend was present in the large ballroom. Sasuke sat on the throne and eyeing the speaker before him. He smirked to himself and wondered if she wanted to claim the contest prize. _Not that I would mind…_ Naruko whispered to Hinata who walked away and brought back the other contestants. Naruko turned around to the crowd and gave a foxy-smile, "Everyone! Thank you for joining me as I wish to present my solution to Orochimaru's doing." She turned to Sasuke and bowed like the ninja she was. She was back in her standard ninja uniform. Naruko gave a sad smile to the prince, "Prince Sasuke of Konoha. If I may ask you for one favor, could you please return all stolen land that Orochimaru gained for Konoha and strengthen the treaties with everyone here?" Sasuke thought the idea seemed good seeing Konoha didn't really need more land, "Done."

Naruko continued, "The Sound has no ruler. Could they perhaps join Konoha, as long as they swear loyalty to you?" Sasuke nodded, "Agreed." Then Naruko softly smiled to everyone around her, "As for Konoha's princess…" Ears suddenly tuned in. Naruko smiled to the crowd, "I was a spy. I ask for nothing more than to return to my kingdom and rule the land where I'm needed. The crown does not belong to me but one of the other four." Naruko turned to the four girls, "If you wish to drop out, speak now." Hinata looked over to Kiba and then at her father. She saw a painful look in Naruko's eye and smiled, "I wish to drop out." Hinata's father growled, "WHAT?! You good for nothing…" Hinata suddenly yelled without stutter, "Father, I do not wish to marry someone I don't love. I will marry who I want and there is nothing you can do about it!"

Before the Hyuuga king could respond, Naruko smirked, "I can always use another enemy." The Tenten raised her hand as she glanced at Neji, "I quit too. Marrying for love is the only way I swing." Then Ino and Sakura looked at each other. Naruko sighed and turned to Sasuke, "It's your choice. Ino or Sakura." Sasuke snorted. _Neither of those two. _Sasuke glared, "I don't care." Naruko rubbed her head and turned to the crowd, "Then let's put it to a vote." Ino suddenly spoke up, "Nevermind. Sakura can have the crown." Sakura looked at her best friend, "What?" Ino sighed, "I really don't love him Sakura. I'm sure there is my soul mate out there somewhere, but it's not him." Ino smiled and stole a glance at Shikamaru. Sakura bit her lip and turned to a cold hearted prince.

Naruko grumbled something about taking too long then smiled and shook Sakura's hand, "May I present Konoha's newest princess, Sakura!" Sakura was shocked but the crowd cheered and Naruko put a tiara on her head. Sakura sat down next to Sasuke who gave her no acknowledgement whatsoever. Sasuke simply watched Naruko and closed his eyes. _Whatever makes you happy._ Naruko glanced back at Sasuke then turned to the crowd. _You should be happy. The demon is gone soon._ While the celebrations occurred, Naruko took her packed things and walked out of the castle. Jiraiya caught up with her, "Naruko! Your dream! You just gave it up like that?!" Naruko gave her uncle a sad smile, "They were dreams. Something you want but could never hope to obtain."

Naruko walked on as Jiraiya followed, "What about Konoha?" Naruko smiled, "The demon is going to be gone for good. They don't want or need me here. In Dawn, people need me. Besides, I can't leave Auntie all alone." Jiraiya walked on but Naruko spoke low, "Don't follow. You belong here. They need you." Jiraiya sighed, "What about Sasuke? He doesn't seem to like the princess." Naruko bit her lip but a lone tear dripped down her cheek, "He'll learn to love her. I'm doing what will make him happy." Naruko walked on and before Jiraiya could retort about her being wrong, Naruko flashed out from sight. Jiraiya frowned as he saw a figure fading from the horizon. _You're still so rash and oblivious. Konoha is bright once again. Besides, only one with a heart of gold like yours can melt the prince's heart of ice._ Then Jiraiya slowly walked back inside.

Sasuke approached him, "Where's Naruko?" Jiraiya let tears fall, "She's gone." Sasuke growled, "What?" Jiraiya nodded, "She said it was for the best." An enormous amount of sadness passed Sasuke as he said emotionlessly, "I'll be in my room." He watched the young prince go. Turns out, Sasuke didn't come out of his room. In fact, he barely ate. Loud noises of pain and loneliness where heard from outside the room. In time the prince came out for short walks or business. He ignored Sakura all the time as if she wasn't there. As two years rolled by, the two were not married and Sasuke hasn't spoken a word to her. He was extremely cold and his voice held no emotion at all. When a member of the council brought up marriage, Sasuke simply hissed and said he will never marry or bare children.

Soon Sakura grew tired of living the life she has and shoved her tiara in the council's face before running off with Gaara, the prince she was having an affair with. Sasuke responded by throwing a party and getting drunk.

"Sasuke. We have had enough of your spoiled behavior. You will meet the new princess we have arranged. Besides... I think you'll like this one," said Kakashi grinning. This is the 14th fiancé Sasuke will be set up with. H groaned, "I'll just scare her off like the rest." Kakashi frowned, "You are going to be 25 next month and you will be crowned king. You need a queen." Sasuke stared blankly. Kakashi chuckled, "Trust me. You'll just LOVE her." Sasuke glared, "Oh?" Kakashi smirked, "I hear she needs to kick some teme butt." Sasuke's eyes widened, "Naruko?"


End file.
